cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Humphrey Bogart
Humphrey Bogart (1899 - 1957) Film Deaths *''Midnight (Call it Murder)'' (1934) [Garboni]: Shot to death off screen by Sidney Fox. *''Bullets or Ballots'' (1936) [Nick 'Bugs' Fenner]: Shot to death in a shoot out with Edward G. Robinson. *''The Petrified Forest'' (1936) [Duke Mantee]: Shot to death off screen by police after Humphrey shoots Leslie Howard. *''Dead End'' (1937) [Hugh 'Baby Face' Martin]: Shot to death by police when he open fires on them, after first being shot by Joel McCrea and falling from a fire escape. *''Kid Galahad'' (1937) ' [''Turkey Morgan]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Edward G. Robinson. *San Quentin (1937)' [''Red Kennedy]: Shot to death by police patrol; he manages to make it to the front gate of the prison before dying. *''The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse'' (1938) [Rocks' Valentine'']: Poisoned when Edward G. Robinson spikes his liquor, after Humphrey tries to blackmail Edward. *Angels with Dirty Faces (1938)' [''James Frazier]: Shot in the back by James Cagney when Humphrey tries to flee the office they were in. *''King of the Underworld'' (1939) [Joe Gurney]: Shot to death in a shoot out with Federal agents. *''The Return Of Doctor X'' (1939) [Dr Maurice Xavier/Marshall Quesne]: Shot to death by the police as Humphrey is about to kill Rosemary Lane. *''The Oklahoma Kid'' (1939) [Whip McCord]: Shot to death by the mortally wounded Harvey Stephens, just as Humphrey is about to kill James Cagney. *''The Roaring Twenties'' (1939) [George Hally]: Shot three times by James Cagney in Humphrey's office; we only see Humphrey fall after the first (non fatal) shot, followed by a shot of James firing the last two shots. Humphrey's body is not shown afterwards. *''Virginia City'' (1940) [John Murrell]: Shot to death in a shoot-out between his Bandits and his Union Soldiers. *''High Sierra'' (1941) [Roy 'Mad Dog' Earle]: Shot to death by a police sharpshooter when he emerges from his spot on the mountainside to call down Ida Lupino. *''The Wagon Rolls at Night (1941) '[Nick Coster]: Mauled to death by a lion after he draws it attention away from Eddie Albert. *The Big Shot (1942)' [''Joseph 'Duke' Berne]: Dies in the prison hospital after a shootout with Paul Ridges. *''Passage to Marseille'' (1944) [Jean Matrac]: Goes down with his plane when it is shot at by German fighters. *''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'' (1948) [Fred C. Dobbs]: Hacked to death with a machete by Alfonso Bedoya. We don't see the actual impact of the blade, but we do see Alfonso's arm movements as he beats Humphrey until he is dead. According to director John Huston, it's also implied that Humphrey was decapitated, but the studio refused to let him extend the scene to contain a fake head rolling out of the shot. *''Tokyo Joe'' (1949) [Joseph 'Joe' Barrett]: Presumably dies of several gunshot wounds sustained in a shootout with Sessue Hayakawa, while Humphrey tries to save his daughter (Florence Marly). We last see Humphrey being carried out on a stretcher; the doctors say that his injuries are taking quick effect and could perhaps be fatal, but it's strongly implied that he dies. *''Sirocco'' (1951) [Harry Smith]: Killed in an alley explosion. *''The Desperate Hours'' (1955) [Glenn Griffin]: Machine-gunned by police when he attempts "suicide by cop." See also Mickey Rourke in the 1990 version. '' Special thanks to Paul, MP, Stephen, Mac, Fred and DeMan for information making this list.'' TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: You, Murderer (1995)'' [Lou Spinelli]: Beaten to death with a statue by Isabella Rossellini. (Although this episode was made 38 years after Bogart's actual death, he "guest-starred" posthumously through edited footage from existing films, with some dialogue redubbed by Robert Sacchi.) (Thanks to Andrew) Noteworthy Connections: * Ex-husband of Mary Phillips * Ex-husband of Mayo Methot * Husband of Lauren Bacall Bogart, Humphrey Bogart, Humphrey Bogart, Humphrey Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bogart, Humphrey Bogart, Humphrey Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:World War One veteran Category:Liberals Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors who died in William Wyler movies Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:United States Navy veteran Category:Agnostics Category:Democrats Category:Died during production Category:War Stars Category:War veterans